Yes
by The moon is made of cheese
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are dating but how will everyone else  Ron react?  A sequel to No. but you don't have to read the first one.


**People who reviewed:**

**Avanell- THANKS! Great ideas! I didn't use all of them as I didn't want it to drag on but we will see the ex friends a bit!**

**Shell Cottage- BIG THANKS YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**MikaZuki Blood- Angel ofDarkness- Ron will FREAK OUT!**

**Samesinlove-THANKS! I**

**YourStarsLikeEyes- THANKS!**

**bookbell.314- Thanks, I do like it with the back ground, the Ron's POV will be short but you'll see why**

**WiccansRule: thanks so did I**

**GryffindorBookworm: thanks!**

**So sorry I took so looooong to update but we were renovating and had some internet troubles, but thanks sooooooooo much for reviewing! I LOVE YOUR VIEWS ETC. I have tried to use your ideas, if I haven't I'm sorry as I didn't want it too long, this story isn't so much their relationship but about people's reactions to their relationship from a third person perspective**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Rose saw her father's face turn a dangerous purple. She knew what was coming, she knew this wasn't the time to tell her father she was dating Scorpius, but she did anyway.<em>

_Rose wished her mother would come running down the stairs any minute but she didn't. Rose was starting to get scared her father looked like he was going to kill her. _

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DATING MALFOY? HU? HUH? TELL ME WHY YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH THAT SCUM BAG? WHAT DID I DO TO DERSEVE A DAUGHTER LIKE YOU? A TRAITOR THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE" Ron howled at Rose, spit flying into her face._

_He grabbed a knife and hurled it at her. She felt the pain in her chest and knew this is what dying felt like._

Rose was completely freaked out now, she had spent the last three months trying to figure out how to tell her dad about Scorpius.

Scorpius had decided it was too long and that she needed to tell Ron. She **did not** agree, keeping her life was more important!

What Rose didn't know was that Scorpius had in fact written a letter to Ron, telling him that he was dating his daughter. He sent that yesterday and was **really** worried that Rose would kill him.

They weren't prepared for what came next.

* * *

><p>The Weasleys, Potters and a Malfoy were all sitting eating breakfast. Scorpius was on edge and Rose was ...alseep on the table, she wasn't a morning person, at all. The owls arrived and dropped a letter on Rose's plate, it was from her father.<p>

_Rose_

_I am coming to school today to talk to you about your problem._

_Dad_

* * *

><p>6am that morning:<p>

Ron opened the window when he saw the big majestic black owl. (**descriptive)**

It flew in and dropped a slim letter on the desk.

Ron grabbed it and quickly opened it.

_Dear Mr Weasley_

_I am happy to inform you that I am in fact dating your lovely beautiful daughter, Rose._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Ron screwed the letter up in his hand, his face started turning red.

* * *

><p>"YOU TOLD HIM?"<p>

"I had too, you weren't going too and you were going crazy."

"SCORPIUS! I TRUSTED YOU! I... YOU SNEAK YOU….." She jabbed him hard on the chest.

"Sorry, you know it was the right thing to do."

"MY DAD IS COMING HERE, HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Scorpius turned white. Rose whirled around and there was her purple father. He had come to Hogwarts, to tell her off about her boyfriend, this was not going to be good.

"So it was true?" He said deathly quiet.

Rose nodded and backed up.

"ROSE YOU HAVE DISOBEYED MY, BROKEN MY TRUST AND FOUR WHAT? A MALFOY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ARE MEANT TO MARRY ANYONE BUT HIM, ANYONE!" Ron howled.

Rose felt a sense of Déjà vu.

"WELL DAD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR'D MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL OF THIS!(major lie, and she knew it)SO MUCH FOR BEING ACCEPTING OF EVERYONE AND NOT BEING JUDGE MENTAL! I AM SICK OF YOUR ****! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, JUST THAT I DON'T MIX WITH PEOPLE YOU DON'T LIKE! I AM SICK OF IT YOU ARE SO FLIPPING CRAZY! I CAN DATE ANYONE THAT I WANT!" Rose hurled back at him.

"HE'S A MALFOY! MALFOY, DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"YEAH THAT'S MY BOYFRIENDS' LAST NAME. HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! YOU HAVE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAY IN THIS AT ALL. Mum said so." Rose smirked. She had pulled the mum card and her dad knew it.

"Your mother?" Ron muttered.

"Yeah, now…"

"RON! What do you think you're doing?" Hermione screamed running through the hall way, her cloak was flying everywhere making her look like an evil sorceress. Ron cowered away.

"Ummm…"

"RON, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER'S LOVE LIFE?"

"I have no say in it." Ron replied meekly.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Nothing…"

"You back home Ron, you're in trouble!"

They watched as Ron sulked back down the corridor.

Hermione turned her attention onto Scorpius.

"Hello, you must be Scorpius, lovely to meet you. Sorry about Ron, he's very protective of wee Rosie." They shock hands and Rose sighed in relief, at least her mom accepted Scorpius.

"Now Rose, was it you that swore so loudly I could hear you from the Great Hall?"

"Yes, mum."

"I want to hear no more swearing at your father, if you must yell at him I want non-swearwords only. Now must be off, your father has gotten himself into a bit of a pickle."

"How did you know where he was?"

Hermione pulled out a note from her pocket.

_Hermione_

_Have gone to yell at Rose about her choice of boyfriend and to kill a Malfoy_

_Will be back for dinner_

_Ron_

"There's a reason he wasn't top of the year." Hermione muttered and sighed. "I am really sorry about him, I am happy that you too finally got together, but you should have waited until you were engaged before you told him."

Scorpius gapped. Rose chocked.

"Engaged… mum we're seventeen."

"An adult in the wizarding world. Don't worry, you have time."

With that she left them.

"Well…" Scorpius started.

"That went horribly." Rose finished.

"Engaged…"

"Oh don't worry about that, it's just a Weasley tradition."

"What getting married? I don't think you're family is the only one that do that Rose."

"No, silly. Weasleys' always marry their first, proper, girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Oh" was all that he could manage.

* * *

><p>It was a week after Ron's blow out. It was still popular gossip although the wizarding community. Most girls thought it was utterly romantic, so Romeo Juliet. The boys though Scorpius was mad, 'No girl is worth going up against Ron Weasley for'. But the two of them were happy and didn't needs to hide their relationship anymore. <strong>(LOL)<strong>

"Rose!"

Rose turned and saw Whitteny and Jemmie.

"So you're going out with my Scorpius, huh? Why do you think that you're that special?"

"It's been three years Whitteny, give it a rest"

"I won't, you can't stand in my way! Scorpius is mine!" She hissed.

Rose looked at Jemmie. How could she have changed so much? How could she have befriended her for Whitteny?

It was then that Rose realised that she sounded like a clingy girlfriend. It freaked her out!

"Whitteny's right. You don't deserve him, he's much to good for you." Jemmie whispered, her voice full of malice.

"What happened to you?" Rose asked.

"I grew out of you Rose, I became better than you." Jemmie walked back to Whitteny. **(Can you feel the tension?)**

Whitteny screeched in triumph.

Rose's temper came out in full blast.

That night a first year came across Whitteny hexed and stuck on a wall. Jemmie was nowhere to be seen, she was too embarrassed of her new bright pink hair.

* * *

><p>A year later:<p>

Rose and Scorpius were going out to meet Albus and his new girlfriend.

Scorpius and Rose were searching the pub for them.

"There they are." Scorpius announced, he started to pull Rose over. But Rose had seen something.

Sitting in the corner, looking depressed, bouncing a baby on their lap was Jemmie.

Scorpius followed her eyes and saw Jemmie.

"Don't take too long Rose." He said and quickly kissed walking over to Albus's table.

Jemmie had dropped out of Hogwarts half way through seventh year year ago and was now a eighteen year old single mother, with no family support.

Rose started at her, she looked exhausted and depressed.

Rose crept over and slid into the booth.

"Jemmie? Is that you?"

"…"

"It's me Rose."

"Have you come to gloat? Or demand an apology? I'm a failure." She burst into tears.

"No, Jemmie, I want to help. ..What happened to Whitteny?" Rose asked gently. Whitteny had also dropped out last year.

"She's a mistress."Jemmie sobbed.

Rose shock her head, some people would never change.

"Will you let me help you Jemmie?"

Jemmie rubbed her eyes. At looked at her old best friend's blue eyes.

"Yes" she whispered "Yes, please."

Over at Albus's table Scorpius saw Rose hug Jemmie.

"She's incredible." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending is quite unexpected but it gives closure and tells us that Jemmie did regret what she did. Aslo this story is very losely based on a another story I read.<strong>

**I re-read it and its really funny and random, but thats a bit like me I guess so :-)**

**Hope you like it REVIW!**


End file.
